


unbewusst, – höchste Lust

by GiveUpResistance



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, i've got vampires on my mind, it's halloween so here's a obligatory supernatural themed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveUpResistance/pseuds/GiveUpResistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very few of the stories about Bond's kind are true. <br/>What is true is that James Bond is incredibly frustrating… but damn near irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unbewusst, – höchste Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my stupid head and Penny Dreadful, because now when I listen to the Liebestod (aka Mild und leise) from Tristan und Isolde it brings to mind sex, blood, and death.  
> Happy Halloween, folks.  
> I'm too tired to get this beta read right now, sorry

Q shuts and locks the door behind him and toes his shoes off in the bright light of the entryway before stepping into his living room. He turns on the lights to the rest of his flat and tries not to jump.

Bond is sitting in his armchair, _again_ , looking for all the world like he belongs there.

(Somewhere, deep inside, Q wants him to. Very, very deep inside.)

“I really wish the stories about you were true, you know.” He attempts to walk past him, through to his bedroom without betraying how he feels about the agent’s presence, but James begins to stand before Q can get more than a few paces into the room.

He’s glad for the knowledge that James has stepped in behind him, too, because although he’s training himself to hear the near-silent footfalls, knowing makes all the difference, and he manages to barely flinch when “Which stories?” is whispered into the skin just behind his ear.

“You know quite well the ones I mean. It would be rather nice if you weren’t allowed in without my permission.”

Bond laughs shortly as they enter Q’s bedroom. “Even if that were so, you still invited me in that first night.”

“Rescinding that invitation certainly doesn’t work, though,” Q grumbles as he plugs in his laptop and then his phone.

A hand touches his hip and begins to slide around to his front, but he smacks it away and turns to face Bond, who doesn’t even look repentant. “I’m exhausted, and I’m going to sleep. Get the fuck out of my room, if you won’t leave my house.”

Bond stares into his eyes for a few moments, but eventually turns and leaves the room. It is only when his door clicks shut that Q lets himself breathe again.

 

When Q shuffles out of his room in the morning, James is asleep on his couch, sun pouring in.

He kind of wishes that the man would burst into flame.

 

He’s cooking himself breakfast when he sees James’ reflection in the microwave, approaching without a sound.

He bends over Q’s shoulder, looking at the frying pan, and sniffs. “Garlic. Very funny.”

“Yes, I’m hilarious.”

James doesn’t move away, just continues to stand there, mouth skimming the skin behind his ear. “Maybe you could get your ear pierced. Silver, you know, just to make sure it doesn’t work. Or something else…”

“Go away.”

James laughs softly and is gone by the time he turns around.

 

Once he’s fed and properly awake, he sets himself up to work at his kitchen table. He’s almost too close to where James is sitting in the lounge, but at least he’s facing away from the other end of the room, so with music playing in his headphones he can concentrate entirely on his work.

Surprisingly, he isn’t disturbed for a long while- it must be a first for Bond who inevitably gets bored with whatever he’s doing and decides that Q is more fun.

In fact he gets through almost an entire playlist of music before his mind begins to wander.

The music slows, and Q decides to take a break from working, relaxing in his chair and closing his eyes, letting the music take over his mind.

He is so lost in it that when there is a cool touch on the back of his neck, he is surprised enough to jump up, heart racing, to find James standing beside him, missing a shirt and with bright, bright eyes.

His movement has ripped his headphones from his computer, and music fills the air, causing a smile to spread across James’ face.

He hates that fucking smile.

And he is weak, as he is always weak, unable to stand being in this man’s presence for long without giving in.

So he kisses him, if only to get rid of that infuriating smile, and this is what he has been yearning for, their lips and tongues together, a tight grip on Bond’s neck as he is lifted, James’ hands on his arse. He crosses his calves behind the small of James’ back, pushing their erections together before he’s lowered to lie on the sofa.

His shirt is unbuttoned fairly quickly, and James’ mouth leaves his to slide down his chest, nipping occasionally at his skin with blunt teeth. His trousers are undone with equal haste, and Q tries not to gasp as James takes him in his grip.

The music is still building as James’ hand slides over him, and off, and Q finds himself whining at the lack of contact, but James simply pulls at his waistband again, this time sliding both his underwear and trousers down his legs and off. The hand returns, but simply teases lightly, James’ attention clearly on the inside of his thighs, where James licks and bites with careful movements, never breaking the skin, but becoming firmer with each contact.

Q knows that he won’t be able to stand it, not there-

“James, I-”

The other man looks up, his eyes paler than Q has seen them in weeks, only the faintest tinge of blue in his iris. With a hand at the back of James’ head he manages to pull him up again, and James takes his mouth with an obvious hunger. Q slips his free hand between them and unzips James’ fly, sliding his fingers around his cock, no small amount of satisfaction in him as James ruts into his hand.

He presses closer, pushes cloth away until their is no barrier between their skin, and they find a rhythm tugs at Q’s self-control.

And James’ obviously, for he stills and pulls back, staring down at Q as the music crescendos and his teeth lengthen.

“Yes,” Q breathes, and James plunges down, sinking fangs into the side of his neck.

He can’t help but moan as the blood begins to flow from him, body tightening and pulling James closer, deeper into his veins. He closes his legs around James once again, and in response the pain in his neck grows as James’ jaw tightens.

Waves of pleasure pass through him and he comes, while James continues to drink down his blood.


End file.
